<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密原料（翻译存档） by qwe213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527229">秘密原料（翻译存档）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213'>qwe213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red &amp; Green &amp; Blue &amp; Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lof崩了，所以在这存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密原料（翻译存档）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511370</p><p>翻译：<br/>咖啡馆有一个平静而简单的环境。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冷静和谦逊是绿通常缺少的两个特质。在这里工作为他在常磐市的顶尖大学的混乱中找到了平衡。他的姓氏带来的不总是名声和荣耀——更多的，往往是直接的假设和过高的期望。他进入他祖父曾任教的大学，只需要大木的姓氏，而不是学历证明。依靠于家里充足的养老金和研究补助金，绿支付了学费和常磐市最好的顶层公寓的租金。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在绿的辩护中，上述事实只有一部分是真实的。他申请的是同一所大学，但在提交的表格上，他尽量为他的名字保持低调(这是一项光荣的努力，因为绿充分意识到，他关于微妙的想法还有很大的发展空间)。很难否认家庭提供的钱支付了他的大部分开销，但绿坚持认为开销应该由他自己赚来。在常磐市租一套公寓并不是那么不合理，但绿会为自己的公寓破例，因为拥有自己的房子很酷，而且大木绿在酷的元素方面没有任何妥协的余地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他自己独自来到了大学，独立地住进了公寓，独立地开始找工作。工作和学习足以让他忙个不停，而这本身就足以满足他所有的需要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不会说他在这里很孤独，因为他很确定他不是。他想，如果他脸上的表情很明显的话，现在一定有人会说些什么，而任何表示他可能很痛苦的迹象都可能归咎于天气，因为现在正是隆冬时节，整天都是愚蠢的冰天雪地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿当咖啡师的一周年纪念日就要到了，但他工作不到一天就意识到这样一个事实:有时会有令人瞩目的顾客，有时则没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿已经工作了足够长的时间，他已经学会了识别哪种类型的客户可能会第二次穿过玻璃门。有些人会像军人一样立即走到柜台，迫不及待地想要尽快点餐，有些人进店后则不紧不慢地整理自己的发型或着装，以便在点饮料之前看起来更得体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一个特别符合上述两种类型的人——一个穿着讲究的绅士，简单而得体，愿意在拿起饮料开始一天的生活之前进行一段谦逊的交谈。他看起来很专注，严肃而不生硬，穿着工作裤的样子让人难以置信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿发现欣赏这个客户的所有特点都很好。最近他一直在制定一个计划，巧妙地将其命名为“计划”(The plan)，目的是让这位顾客欣赏他提供的所有优质的服务，而不仅仅是制作一杯拿手的拿铁。当然，还有他的外表，但是绿觉得(并希望)这位顾客已经注意到了这一点。</p><p> </p><p>“请给我一小杯咖啡打包。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的。“不幸的是，今天并没有什么高档的拿铁，但绿还是尽其所能地做出了迄今为止最好的一杯咖啡。当他接受现金时，他确保他们的手指接触，结果意外地掉了一枚硬币。但那位衣冠楚楚的顾客还是把硬币放进了小费罐里，所以绿认为这是一个小小的胜利，为下一步实施计划打开了一个缺口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>许多顾客已经对绿表示了极大的赞赏，而他也不会抗议这种理所当然的关注，但有些人并不特别有吸引力，有些人甚至会令其他人忍不住想知道他们早上是怎么系鞋带的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有一些人本来就不应该进入这个地方。就像这个人，他在穿着考究的绅士离开后走向柜台。</p><p> </p><p>“想点什么?”</p><p> </p><p>这个人张开嘴，合上，然后重复这个过程几次，然后又回到柜台盯着咖啡馆的菜单。绿缓慢地呼气，立刻认出了这种身体语言。如果绿不得不对来这里的顾客做出假设，他会认为，一直以来，这个可怜的家伙就从来没有去过一家像样的咖啡馆，或者至少是一家菜单上不只有普通咖啡和脱咖啡因咖啡的咖啡厅。如果是这样的话(因为绿几乎总是对的)，菜单上大多数精心书写的选项对顾客来说一定是某种胡言乱语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又过了几秒钟，他在浏览菜单，似乎在寻找感兴趣的东西，然后当顾客向下看下一行的时候，他好像找到了什么感兴趣的东西。绿把身体的重量倾斜，不加掩饰地瞥了一眼那个男人，希望他后面排队的人可以插入，而他这位非常困惑的客人则可以趁机讨论宇宙的法则，以及应该选择哪种牛奶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有其他人在他后面。绿又吐了口气，只是这次更坚定了一点，把一只手放在他的屁股那。</p><p> </p><p>“可以了吗?”</p><p> </p><p>这个简短的问题吸引了他的注意力，他又快速地看了几遍菜单，最后做出了决定。</p><p> </p><p>“…一杯冰咖啡，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>绿刚刚伸手去拿热饮的杯子，然后停了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“冰?”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“额，冰的吗?加冰块的那种吗?”</p><p> </p><p>绿隐约意识到自己在胡言乱语，但他希望人们在隆冬时节尽量不这么做，尽管一些冒失的傻瓜想要喝到最冷的饮料。这位顾客似乎也同样困惑，尽管他可能只是觉得被问及他刚才说了什么，而不是在两周内几乎看不到太阳的情况下被质疑点一杯冷饮的合理性。</p><p> </p><p>“是、的 ?”</p><p> </p><p>绿狠狠地盯着他，等着对方说出什么妙语，或者是等到了他的同事掐他一下，把他从瞌睡中叫醒——但什么都没发生。只是一个迷失了的年轻人，他可能想走进一家快餐连锁店，但却不能让自己离开已经踏入的咖啡厅，他想要喝冷饮因为没有人会在乎他的指尖会不会被冻僵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿咬紧了牙齿，尽管身在室内，但他感到一股寒意袭上他的脊背，他伸手去拿冷饮的杯子。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，确定了吧。一杯冰咖啡，马上就来。”</p><p> </p><p>绿决定忘记那个顾客的脸，因为在他看来，那个人在那天晚些时候变成冰柱后就不会再出现了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有几条不同的路可以让绿回家，并不是所有的路都需要经过当地的宠物店，但在某些无法解释的日子里，绿倾向于走经过宠物店的这条路。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这家商店的老板绿只能用“古怪的当地人”来形容——他满脑子都是善意，脑袋里只有几颗松动的弹珠。比尔经营这家店已经很多年了，自从这家店开张以来，他的室内设计和凌乱的发型几乎没有改变过。绿可以给这个家伙的稳定性加分。门口总是有彩色的开放标识，地板上画着俗气的爪印通向屋内，前窗陈列着一些动物。当那只小猫被展示时，绿总是会停下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在过去的一个月里，她、它断断续续地出现在橱窗里。绿曾在同一个窗口看到过其他的小猫，最多两天就有人认领并把它们带到了新家。他认为这只猫之所以能在这里呆得更久，是因为它老了几岁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它不像他见过的其他猫，它长着棕色的长毛，白色的爪子和胸部有白色的蓬松的毛。它那双深金色的眼睛平静地注视着户外活动，尽管有着交通噪音和精力充沛的孩子们用手掌敲打着窗户，它看上去还是很放松。它那松软的尾巴不时向上翘起，似乎轻如鸿毛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当这只特定的猫出现在橱窗和它的笼子之间时，绿总是停在它面前。他总是这样做。过了一会儿，它抬头看着他，绿挡住了部分射向它方向的室外光线，猫的瞳孔变大了。</p><p> </p><p>他隔着窗户听到了它的喵喵声，然后它的注意力又回到了马路上。</p><p> </p><p>一个人被关在笼子里可能有点孤单，但绿认为它似乎很独立，不太介意这种事情。绿默默地转过身，继续独自在街上走着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个计划只需要五分钟就可以详细地被一步一步地制定出来。令人失望的是，在经过十分钟的额外解释后，叶子仍然不相信它能成功。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么了?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不，真的，这个计划很可爱。这正是我在中学时所期望看到的。”叶子用手肘前倾，用手指轻敲绿的笔记本。“你忘了带一个2。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦不 -crap。“绿一边嘟囔着，一边擦掉方程的最后两行。他只在自己的公寓里接受叶子的学术帮助，因为大木绿不需要帮助——他只需要一个友好的助手来检查他的工作，偶尔还会打他的胳膊来塑造他的形象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在常磐市上学的部分原因是叶子。他们来自同一个城镇，同一年出生，所以绿自信地说他们基本上是一样的，除了叶子每次在数学上打败他。这其实不算，因为绿是在弥补失去的童年时光，而叶子实际上是在攻读数学学位，这只是部分描绘了她是多么的疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>“它会成功。他不太爱说话，但我能感觉到一些迹象。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，沉默的那种类型?”叶子朝他淡淡一笑。“哦，对了。这确实说明了一些。你不可能和一个说话比你还多的人在一起。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们总是互相推搡，这让这个城市少了一点空虚感，但绿从来都不擅长愚弄她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还需要几个星期才能最终实施这个计划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了按照课程表和学习时间外工作，这个计划还要求等待着穿着考究的男士出现在商店里，这要等到周三才会发生。绿立刻站到柜台后面，快速地理了一下头发，确保它仍然是备受赞誉的状况。他的衣服很帅气，他甚至在午饭后还努力刷牙(考虑到他吃剩的面条里还有那么多大的蒜味，这种方式是必要的)。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那人走近柜台，绿的脸上闪过一丝自信的微笑。很可惜这个人似乎没有注意到，但他肯定有点着急，因为他一到柜台就下了订单。</p><p> </p><p>“拿铁咖啡，打包，请快一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白了“。绿拿起一个杯子，在手上转来转去，然后在意识到自己根本没有练习过之后又重新考虑了一下。“天气好吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然。”男人从夹克里拿出手机接电话。绿耸了耸肩，把杯子放在一边，安静地花了几秒钟，从十英尺外的安全距离观察他未来的约会对象。</p><p> </p><p>“你还在等着新的订单吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“什么?“绿猛地回到冰冷残酷的现实世界，最后注意到排队的下一个人。顾客迟疑了一下，然后凝视着柜台上方菜单上无尽的空白。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿吞咽了一下，感觉到一丝大蒜的味道又爬了起来，尽管他之前还在生气地清洁牙齿。又是那个家伙，隆冬的冰咖啡先生，或者什么其他的东西，我为什么要关心。在过去的一个月里，他一直不定期来这里，但不知怎么的还是没记住菜单。绿回头看了一眼他的咖啡机，看到浓缩咖啡刚刚开始滴下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，当然。现在还没关门，对吧?“那人耸了耸肩，绿只是勉强忍住了翻白眼的想法。他从登记簿旁边的一堆东西中拿出一个外带的杯子，抓起他的笔。“好吧，你要什么?”</p><p> </p><p>…顾客的目光游离开来，离开菜单，走到咖啡机旁的另一个外带咖啡杯旁。“他点了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>绿及时阻止自己在杯子上写冰咖啡或其他什么。“咖啡?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“拿铁咖啡。”绿咬了一口舌头，慢慢地吐了出来，意识到在接下来的十秒钟内解释咖啡和牛奶的比例并不值得。“那位先生在喝拿铁。你也想要一杯吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦。“几秒钟过去了，这位顾客想得太多了。然后他笑着点了点头——一种奇怪的明亮而平静的微笑，绿急忙把订单写在杯子上。“是的。确定。拿铁咖啡。打-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就这样。”绿打断了他的话，绿离开了收银台，此时他的情绪还在合理的水平上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连续调制两杯相同的饮料确实节省了一些精力，绿在心里记下了下次提醒这位顾客点他将要做的咖啡。提示会给顾客留下了深刻的印象，因此，小费罐里将有更多的小费。天啊，他的手艺真不错——两杯咖啡一杯接一杯地倒出来，杯子并排放着，这样就可以快速地倒进去，牛奶也可以同样倒进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个计划还在进行中，绿确保给这只杯子增加一种特殊的感觉。他砰地一声打开笔，小心翼翼地在一个杯子上写字，当他意识到在一个已经装满水的杯子上写字不像在空杯子上写字那么容易时，他感到有些遗憾。尽管如此，他还是坚持了下来，他的电话号码被写在了拿铁咖啡的上半部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从咖啡机那往外看，寻找他的目标。这位衣冠楚楚的绅士仍然浑然不觉，他一边等着咖啡，一边在手机上轻轻敲着键盘（并等待着命运的约会。不，那太老土了，即使对绿来说也有点)。绿为两杯杯子盖上盖子，然后轻轻走到柜台。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他稳住呼吸，然后大声喊道。“拿铁咖啡好了!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了不让人觉得他在做什么，绿回到收银台，而不是看着那个人拿走他的饮料。当绿回头看时，一杯拿铁已经被带走了，那个穿着考究的男人正在拿剩下的那杯拿铁。尽管离开咖啡馆时那位绅士没有回头看，但绿还是松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个完美的计划，执行得很好。现在是时候等待游戏开始了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿因为一个喷嚏醒了过来，他觉得嘴角上有口水，而他的手机在他的手掌下嗡嗡作响。他擦了擦嘴，眯起眼睛看着明亮的屏幕，试图透过燃烧着的强光阅读。而后当他大脑终于醒过来时，他摸索了一下床头柜，拿起眼镜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他一睁眼他终于注意到，现在是凌晨三点了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又对着屏幕眯起眼睛，阅读着这样一个决定在凌晨这个完美的时刻发给他的短信的天才。</p><p> </p><p>嗨</p><p> </p><p>绿又回到他那只软软的枕头上，呻吟着揉了揉镜片下面的眼睛。天，这是他在半夜收到的最蹩脚的信息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很快地回复：你是谁？或者至少在他半睡半醒的时候，他希望他所表达的与这句话足够接近。他翻了个身，让手机贴在自己的肚子上，让他在等的时候使眼睛休息一下。下一个嗡嗡声又把他惊醒了。</p><p> </p><p>我想，你把你的号码写在我的咖啡杯上了。号码错了吗? ? ?</p><p> </p><p>过去的一天慢慢地涌入了他的脑海，他从一大堆复杂的命令和无止境的操控热水龙头上的痛苦中清醒过来。他叹了口气，放松了下来。他认为自己有更好的品味不会对一个连拼出两个字的短句都嫌麻烦的人感兴趣，但不知为何他确实有点。只要这家伙不拿出他的颜文字来表达自己的情绪或者自曝自己是文学专业的一员，绿觉得他能妥善处理好这件事。</p><p> </p><p>对，就是我。对不起，漫长的一天。想做点什么吗?也许周日?</p><p> </p><p>绿模模糊糊地想到，一个具体的自我介绍可能会更合适，但这就是那个人挑选夜深人静的短信交谈所应得的。绿连早饭都没吃，怎么能施展他那出了名的魅力呢?匆忙的计划似乎并没有阻止他未来的约会，他一分钟后就回复了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>星期日就好。12点咖啡厅外见。</p><p> </p><p>好的。怎么称呼?</p><p> </p><p>赤。很高兴认识你。</p><p> </p><p>绿。周日见。</p><p> </p><p>c u(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*))))</p><p> </p><p>“哦，天哪，”绿低声说，眼睛盯着看短信上的颜文字，感到一丝刺痛。他现在肯定醒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，绿醒来时又一次惊觉，这时他才意识到，其他长着两条腿的生物是不可能有类似的命名方式的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他出生那年的流行趋势，没错，但叫作赤?真的吗?绿漫无目的地盯着浓缩咖啡机，脑海里浮现出无数场景，而他正在加热的牛奶已经无法使用了。靠取一个假名来接近绿吗?还是这个家伙只是在讽刺他，以报复过去绿搞错的一些错误的订单?亦或者这真的只是一个幌子，打算悄悄追求绿，然后趁他不注意的时候带走他家人的财富弄坏他家人的名声吗?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他最后的希望是他的约会对象不是文科生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿也不知道这家伙是不是像他一样的学生。赤(如果那真的是他的名字的话)看起来会不会比那还要大一些，而且穿着“我认为这是我最后一套干净得让人怀疑的”让人尖叫的衣服。但是为什么要使用颜文字呢?除非他在否认自己的真实年龄，并认为像青少年一样行事是时下最流行的?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此外，绿的姓氏和血统也没有受到额外的质疑——这本身就是一种解脱，但仍然令人怀疑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿那天烧坏了三份牛奶，第二天早上又烧坏了一份。到了周五，他的偏执变成了平静地接受他可能的灾难性的约会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周日中午，他站在咖啡厅外，站在能从其他窗户看得到的位置，以防他的约会对象真的疯了。如果他失去知觉被拖走，他需要目击者(由于他有点名声，他认为早报可能会写)。已经过了上午10点。他在想这是不是一个因为糟糕的订单而计划的复仇。在过去的一个星期里，他确实糟蹋了不少牛奶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十一点钟的时候，他前面站着一个戴帽子的人，就是这样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿的第一反应是退到一边去，以防这个人在走了一条奇怪的路。他来到了绿站的地方。这个人看着他移动，然后也朝同一个方向走来并举起手。这个人把帽檐压得如此低，以至于绿根本看不清他的脸，绿什么也认不出。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>绿四处看了一下，最后断定这家伙一定是在跟他说话。这个人是……可能是他以前见过的人，现在他真的在努力回想，没有哪个咖啡师不认得自己店里的常客就能成功，但是……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗨?“绿眯起眼睛，好像这样可以帮助他辨认出他前面是谁。“需要帮忙吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次令人不安的停顿，绿开始觉得他应该像一个真正的学生那样，躺在床上睡到下午两点多。那人心不在焉地搔了搔自己的脸颊，然后把帽檐抬高，以便更好地露出自己的脸，用……不，不要那个表情</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是赤。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咖啡订单的混乱在这个行业是不可避免的。在冲抢和误读之间，总有人会拿错杯子，不管这个体系有多牢固，也不管咖啡师有多不可思议(他是一个不可思议的咖啡师)。但它以最糟糕的方式发生在绿身上是不公平的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他应该知道了那天发生了什么，这个…叫赤的家伙，或者什么其他的名字，拿走了绿为另一个穿着更好、更理智的顾客准备的在咖啡包装顶部特别留有了绿的专属电话号码的咖啡。他们最初的糟糕的信息交流就是一个信号，表明绿的计划以惊人的方式在破灭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不管传言如何，绿并不是一个十足的混蛋。他的愧疚感足以让他至少带那个家伙去街边的快餐店，离自己的工作场所足够远，以免流言蜚语蔓延到明天的工作，他还可以买三明治当午餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管这个地方很简单，没有一点高级餐厅的味道，但赤似乎对他的简单的三明治非常满意，就好像他属于这个快餐店一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个戴着一顶帽子的家伙，他以为这是第一次约会。绿不会这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，”他们在外面吃饭时，赤已经吃完了一半了，而绿还在挑选三明治。“我一有时间就来这里吃午饭。他们每周都有特价。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，”绿说，只是为了标准的谈话。“那么，嗯，这是不是意味着你经常来这里?”</p><p> </p><p>“我在这上大学。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。绿吃了第一口三明治。考虑到年龄和时尚感，赤学生的身份现在更有意义了。但无论他如何凝视，利用他咖啡师的经验，他还是很难读懂赤，简单说就是他几乎看不出什么其他的事情。“你学什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“兽医科学。”赤耸了耸肩，开始了三明治的后半部分。绿吃到一半，停顿了一下，花了一秒钟才明白，那家伙并没有说任何与他所期待的艺术有关的话。他今天会感激地接受这个小小的恩赐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这……很酷。它都可以做什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。也许……更多的与野生动物有关。做一些我可以在户外活动的事情。“赤停了下来，盯着街道看了一会儿。“听起来更有趣。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”至少比文科生做的任何事情都有趣。绿勉强吃了几口三明治，但这只是推迟了不可避免的结果。他把剩下的午饭包了起来，清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了。呃，听着……“这家伙可能没有那么坏，他大脑的一部分试图抗议。“所以这其实有一些误会，不管怎样都是你的错，而且——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，轮到我了，如果你吃完了。“赤从口袋里掏出一张折好的纸，打开了它。“我不确定你今天有没有想做的事，所以如果你想去的话，我为你买了彩弹票。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——我们不需要，如果……”看到那两张打印出来的票，绿的目光落在纸上，视线停留在那里。他用一个手指指着它。“你是说彩弹吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。赤把票举得离绿的脸更近了一些，好像这样可以帮助他看得更清楚些(其实不需要)。“它会很有趣。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿的眼睛在盯着彩弹票和赤的肩膀后边之间挣扎，赤的肩膀之后就是自由，只要他在这里停下，然后沿着街道飞奔而去。这是个糟糕的主意。这一切都是一个糟糕的想法。从他拿起一支笔，在外带纸杯的上面潦草地写下他宝贵的联系方式开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧。” 在赤把票放到他的鼻子上之前，绿把赤的手往下推了推。“但我得警告你——我碰巧是这方面的冠军。你会输的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤只给了一个谦虚的微笑作为回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿猛地撞在水泥墙上，大口大口喘着，汗珠顺着他的脸颊往下流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在此之前，他已经射丢了几十发，如果他只剩下一发，他也不会感到惊讶。绿拍了一下他的枪，擦去早些时候差点把他打死的飞溅上的油漆。他必须计算一下子弹数。这个家伙速度很快，而且几乎不可预测。绿认为他可能已经在那家伙的手臂上打了一枪，在大腿上一枪，如果他估计得可靠的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是疯狂的。绿从未输过，但现在他感觉无法摆脱这个家伙，就像永无止境的追逐游戏。他干巴巴地咽了一下，喉咙发烫，从水泥墙猛地突进出来，举起他的枪——前面什么也没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个影子悄悄地从背后抓住他，将他整个吞下。</p><p> </p><p>“我抓到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的面罩上溅满了灰色的油漆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>任何一有机会就甩掉这个家伙的计划早就从绿的脑海里消失了，即使他还记得，在没有充分讨论之前，他也不可能放弃赤。</p><p> </p><p>“你作弊了，是不是?”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么做?”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道!付钱给员工让他们提供我的位置?秘密地拥有有看穿别人想法的能力?你看起来就像是那种人。”</p><p> </p><p>赤不可能给了他一个奉承的眼神。绿重重地叹了口气，举起双手。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧!很好。我输了。你抓住我了。开心了吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。“赤的脸上又露出了一丝笑容，他的帽檐遮住了一部分脸。“我们应该再来一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯，是的，我们会的。你赢不了多久。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到绿回到家，洗掉头发上最后的油漆，躺在床上休息，他才跳起来，意识到他基本上接受了第二次约会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“精神透视是不存在的，绿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那他是怎么做到的?”绿拽着他的头发，凝视着他那无穷无尽的奶昔。”你得承认，他有点可疑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼。“叶子从吸管里发出响亮的吸吮声，眼睛盯着旁边，假装不感兴趣。绿在桌下抬起脚来打她的脚，在最后一秒明智地决定不这么做。回顾过去的经验，踢她或磨她的鞋的后果太可怕了。“为什么你一开始就不把杯子分开，以确保这家伙不会不小心拿错杯子呢?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个，那不是绿考虑过的一个因素，当然也不是他近期内要承认的一个失误。“你是要帮我还是怎样?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”叶子最后说道，她松开吸管时，声音听起来有些恼怒。“这听起来很疯狂，但你可能刚刚有了一次愉快的约会，你被这个家伙的诚实和随和所吸引，自然地接受了第二次约会。有意义吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿一边嚼着自己的吸管，一边思考着这个问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“或者，”他说着，把杯子放了下去，“我会去第二次约会，向你证明，要吸引我，需要的远远不止这些。他不会有第三次约会了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯嗯，”叶子懒散地回复到。“你输了就再给我买一杯奶昔。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿不知道如何让他们的第二次会面越过彩弹游戏——不是约会，而是会面，他这么称呼是为了保持头脑清醒。到底谁会用彩弹开始呢?他怎么会认为绿会喜欢呢?这么多年的背景调查还是秘密跟踪?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些糟糕的颜文字根本无助于他集中注意力。绿不无道理地怀疑赤这样做是故意让他慌乱。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿咽了一下紧张地看了赤一眼，他们在森林里艰难跋涉时，赤似乎很自在。一个徒步旅行的建议是他能想到的最好的办法，但是绿自己也很惊讶，因为他想起了赤提到过户外活动，并且，绿总是很乐意证明自己也能仔细倾听别人讲话，并据此作出推理解答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤特别注意那些匆匆掠他们上空的小鸟和松鼠，即使缺乏交流他看起来也很平静。绿知道观察野生动物一定是出于学习兽医学的习惯，根据他地识人经验，而且很有可能，赤就是那种把他能抓到的任何东西都带回家的奇怪地孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么?不。当然不是。“当绿问时，赤皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只是核实一下。”绿翻了翻眼睛，试图把它刷掉。他继续提问了一个关于狂犬病疫苗的后续问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在一条小溪边停下来吃午饭，坐在倒下的圆木上，把之前买的三明治拿出来。森林的宁静让绿想起了他的咖啡馆，只是这里没有需要他留下深刻印象的人。赤绝对不属于“一定要给人留下深刻印象”这一类，因为他三明治里的泡菜数量可能已经足够让别人对他印象深刻了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿发现自己又在边吃三明治了，脑子里边臆测着什么。如果他命中注定的拿铁咖啡杯按预定的方式给了那位衣冠楚楚的绅士，那么在当地森林里随意漫步可能就不会发生了。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”为了打破沉默，绿开始说，“你，呃，并没有过多地介绍你自己。上一次。”</p><p> </p><p>赤似乎考虑了一会儿。“你也没有。”</p><p> </p><p>绿本能地张开嘴表示抗议，然后又停住了，因为，嗯，那是真的。“是啊，我当时正忙着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”赤的眼睛眯在三明治的包装纸上，绿突然觉得胸口一阵发热。“忙着朝你射击。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的是这样约会的吗?踢你旁边那个人的屁股?“他使劲地挤压了三明治，让芥末酱渗了出来，幸好滴在了森林的地板上，而不是绿最喜欢的那双靴子上。那会破坏他的时尚感，无论是有意还是无意，对他来说都是一个直接的破坏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我开玩笑的。”当绿嘟囔着‘不，你不是’时，赤摇摇头。“好吧，我先开始。你是怎么做拿铁上面的叶子的?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这最好不是你对我最大的好奇心。“绿戳了一下赤的肩膀。“这需要一些技巧和其他地一些东西，我不会在这里讲。下一个问题。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>难以置信的是，赤看起来有点失望，因为他今天不会学到不可思议的拉花艺术的秘密。绿挥了挥手，鼓励他继续说下去。当赤先咬了一口三明治，然后嘴里半含着食物问下一个问题时，绿很后悔。</p><p> </p><p>“你一直是咖啡师吗?”</p><p> </p><p>绿几乎不敢相信赤知道它的确切名称，而且把他称作做咖啡的人。他把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，从三明治里拿出一片洋葱片。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实不是全职咖啡师。我也上大学里。地质学。”</p><p> </p><p>在他看来，他们以前没有相遇是有道理的，因为地质实验室就在校园兽医科学的对面。赤沉思着，鼻子皱了几秒钟。</p><p> </p><p>“你会看石头?”</p><p> </p><p>“什么——好吧，远不止这些，谢谢。此外，石头可以告诉你很多东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”赤指着离他们最近的一块岩石，它坐落在小溪边。“那块石头现在在说什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，是的。很幽默。“因为他不是叶子，绿有充分的权利踢他的同伴的脚。“别闹了。这比遵循家族遗传的传统要好得多。”</p><p> </p><p>“家族传统?”</p><p> </p><p>绿设法在他昏倒前抓住了手里的三明治。“嗯，是的。喂?大木博士?遗传学?你知道的，我爷爷?”</p><p> </p><p>赤一边大口地吃着，一边继续盯着他，眼睛都不眨一下，直到花了绿认为相当长的一段时间才意识到。“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗?？绿使劲揉着太阳穴。“你是认真的吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会对任何人做任何假设，”赤耸耸肩为自己辩护。</p><p> </p><p>绿哼了一声，翻白眼。“不开玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”绿肯定赤也翻了下白眼。“那么你是他的孙子。有时会很难吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“试图在他任教的地方学习。”</p><p> </p><p>绿几乎把没吃完的三明治送到嘴边，中途停了下来。赤似乎不介意盯着他看，两眼瞪着，等待回应。绿咳嗽了一声，把目光移到一边，试图把注意力放在有几分像约会的会面以外的任何事情上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我……猜。有时是的。“他把一根手指穿过头发，发出一声大笑。“有些人真的很蠢。但现在很好。我独自走到了今天，证明了我自己的一切。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他吞东西时喉咙发痒。很有可能赤还在盯着他的脑袋上，但绿不想转过头证明。</p><p> </p><p>“无论如何。”他叹了口气。“最后一个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>赤一边想一边抬头看了看树。“你有什么秘密吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“秘密?”绿终于吃完了他急需的午餐。“就像……什么，我半夜偷了块饼干没告诉爷爷?不，当然不是。我有什么好隐瞒的?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤的眼睛落在圆木上，看着下面腐烂的树叶。在剩下的徒步旅行中，他们没有眼神交流，但绿仍然提供了另一个见面的机会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿发现，在接下来的几周，他会更多地选择经过宠物店的次要路线。那只棕色的猫总是出现在橱窗里，看着行人和车辆经过。绿停在它的前面，看几分钟;有时它会隔着玻璃跟绿打招呼，有时它会把注意力放在其他的户外活动上，或者梳理爪子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿从来没有告诉过任何人他会走这条路。这是他的秘密路线，完全属于他自己，他对此很满意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在第五次约会结束后绿拒绝再为叶子提供免费的奶昔。绿还不知道该如何看待自己的处境，也不知道他们的处境如何，但赤是非常规的，令人恼火的，同时又使人着迷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>例如：他还有光盘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是不可能的，”绿嘴里含着半融化的冰淇淋，带着真正的畏惧说。春天就在不远处，他已经愿意接受赤给他的冰冻食物的建议。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么?“赤耸了耸肩，一如既往地若无其事，把勺子插进了他那超大份的圣代。“我还有一台CD机。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。不。这种情况必须改变。”绿放下杯子，揉了揉脸。“我们将要对你的音乐进行数字备份。相信我，这是人们多年来一直在做的事情。至少能让你比原先帅2%。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤靠在他的手肘上，看起来不太信服。“我不会把它们带出我的公寓。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿嚼着他的舌头，想了又想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我们只好在那儿干了，是不是?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤有一只老鼠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一只宠物老鼠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不是像狗或猫那样的普通宠物。即使是蛇也会很酷。甚至小鸟，绿都能忍受。不，是一只老鼠。大的、毛茸茸的、特大尺寸的啮齿动物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是一只龙猫，”赤纠正道，手里拿着——不管手里拿的是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你刚才打喷嚏了吗?”绿看着那只啮齿动物爬上赤的胳膊，爬上他的肩膀。更重要的是，龙猫不算一件大事?除非这个概念和赤的CD收藏一样过时。“顺便说一句，你的肩膀上好像有只畸形大老鼠。我想你会想知道的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤并没有被这种幽默逗乐，这是一种耻辱。他皱着眉头回视了一下，小心地摸着那东西的头。“它的名字叫皮卡丘。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不应该说出你从公园里捡到的每一只老鼠的名字。赤的表情有趣得让人忍不住偷笑，于是绿趁机偷笑。“好吧，好吧，你已经让老鼠横行霸道了。我已经接受了你古怪的品味。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“它只是一只宠物。它很软。“赤从他的肩膀上捡起龙猫，用手捧着它，支撑着它的背。它的皮毛比绿认为的龙猫的颜色要浅得多，带有麦黄色的色调。“来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿慢慢地举起一只手，盯着那个可疑的家伙。一个奇怪的人会有一个同样奇怪的宠物选择，而绿不喜欢它那双黑色的、圆圆的眼睛盯着他。这件事有蹊跷，他知道。但他继续小心翼翼地伸出手，手指在龙猫的鼻子前犹豫地徘徊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它在赤的手掌里稍微动了一下，然后前倾去嗅最靠近的手指。绿觉得肩膀放松了;他不知道自己为什么一开始就对这只啮齿动物如此紧张。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后那东西咬了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这家伙只咬了他的中指尖，这是对绿倒霉的一个小小的暗示。它给了绿一个绝佳的借口，在展示咬痕的时候，回击赤，作为一个非常诚实和温柔的提醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“皮卡丘咬你，只是因为它不喜欢你。”赤酸溜溜地辩解道，而绿则无可辩驳。他也不喜欢那只啮齿动物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一周后，他觉得自己准备好要见赤了，虽然这主要是因为学校作业的最后期限太长了，但绿承认，这也是他对赤选择宠物的不满。他们一起去吃冰淇淋，把外带的杯子拿到店后的长凳上，他们唯一的同伴是树上的一对鸟儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你有宠物吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，不。”当上面的一只鸟发出一声极其尖锐的啁啾时，绿就退缩了。而赤希望自己的职业生涯能充满这样的自然乐趣。“从来没有。我想，祖父并不完全相信我能照顾另一个生物。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回忆起自己卑微的童年时代，只能想象原因。赤明白了其中的含义，他迅速靠近，直到他们的膝盖撞在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在学校表现很好吗?在大学之前。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿几乎错过了这个问题，他有点被秘密路线和宠物们渴望地从商店橱窗里盯着他的想法分散了注意力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不是……非常好。我是说，上学并不难。我只是不明白你的意思?“他揉了揉眼睛，笑了。有时候，只要赤一开口，他就很容易开口。“遇到过几次麻烦。令人吃惊，，我知道。我在中学的时候被停学了几天。因为打一拳打了一个孩子的脸上。我的意思是，不管怎么说，他很烦人，所以他有点罪有应得，但是……是的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤没有反应，所以绿把它当作继续进行的标志。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我在高中的时候有点进步。好吧，一开始没有。在校园里仍然有很多争吵，但我只是花了一段时间来了解自己。为了取得好成绩，我付出了更多的努力。然后告诉祖父我想过我自己的生活。就像这些。”他强迫自己就此打住。“你呢?有没有什么疯狂的童年故事?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿望着赤，赤漫无目的地望着树木。赤舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，犹豫了几秒钟才说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...我离家出走过一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿扬起眉毛，等着看赤是否会详细解释，但他没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是吗?多长时间?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“三个星期。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“三个星期?!“这一声惊叹终于让赤看到了他，尽管绿觉得自己的震惊是有道理的，不值得让赤如此看着他。绿还没来得及吃完冰淇淋，就把它放在了一边。“当时你多大了?”</p><p> </p><p>“十一”。</p><p> </p><p>“…天啊，赤。”绿用手捋了捋头发，摇了摇头。如果赤一开始就不是那么令人难以置信的话，这几乎是令人难以置信的。“好吧，那么——你去哪儿了?为什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当赤再次看向别处时，一只手落在了赤的前臂上。“来吧，我跟你说过我那黑暗的过去。轮到你了。“绿用手轻轻地挤压着赤的手臂。“我不会在学校网站上到处宣扬或张贴的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿对赤给他的恼怒的表情眨了眨眼。他当然不会散布谣言，但绿很清楚自己的名声，他说的话可能并不总是完全真实。赤叹了口气，终于张开了嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想要…”赤眉头紧锁，似乎很矛盾自己到底想说什么。"...一次冒险。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...啊嗯。“这家伙真够怪的，能说出这样的理由。绿吞下了脑子里冒出的十几句刻薄的话，强迫自己跟着点头。“做什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看看一切。“赤一定听到了绿对这个含糊的回答的抱怨，并迅速澄清。“了解那里的动物种类和栖息地。我收拾好东西就走了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你真的和松鼠交上了朋友。”绿无法制止自己的评论，正如所料，赤似乎并不觉得好笑。“好吧，你11岁了，暂时离开家去森林里生活。当你终于醒悟过来，回到家里时，你学到了什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“我应该去得更久一些。”</p><p> </p><p>赤用绿听过的最严肃的语气说。绿咬着脸颊内侧，感觉胃在翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定你要的是一次冒险吗?”</p><p> </p><p>赤没有反应，最糟糕的是，绿猜不出他的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的一个星期，他在脑海里翻来覆去地想着赤的话，这让他分心，也让他很不舒服。绿能感觉到赤就是那种做事前不进行任何深入思考的人。真的，仔细想想;绿不得不承认，他可能需要一个比过去更冷静一点的人，但现在他和一个曾经是一个真正的野孩子的人混在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>深夜里，绿弓着背倒在课本上，他揉着太阳穴，注意力早已不在。赤可以随时离开，去做他认为需要做的事情。最糟糕的是绿不敢肯定自己能阻止他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个月以来，那个计划事与愿违地发展成奇怪的局面。并且绿想不出任何以前曾于其他人坚持这么久的实例，或者像这样开诚布公地谈话而不需要收到任何压力，或者像这样感觉到他并不是唯一一个受困于这不断变化着地城市的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他放下刚刚完成的工作，在包里翻找手机。绿甚至不确定他会说什么，但如果说他擅长什么的话，那就是他总能想出办法说点什么，尽管目前这对他来说是不明智的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他设法找到他的手机并打开信息时，他发现他不必这么做。</p><p> </p><p>我不会离家出走了。不再是了。</p><p> </p><p>绿松了一口气，发出了他一整天都憋在肺里的叹息声，然后敲出了他的回应。</p><p> </p><p>你最好不要。</p><p> </p><p>在那一刻，绿意识到他是如此彻底和愚蠢地深陷情网。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好的，我让步。“他把手放在赤的肩膀上，希望这种姿势能让他看起来比他感觉的更自信。“你又一次赢了。让我们正式交往，稳定下来吧?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他总有一天会把赤脸上那种自以为是、得意洋洋的表情一扫而光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然，”赤说。“这是不是意味着我每次进来都能得到免费的咖啡?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿改变了主意，相反，他认为赤应该马上被打一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显然，绿现在有男朋友了。他很高兴地了解到赤也满足于暂时把这条消息保密，不认为有任何大惊小怪或宣布的必要。唯一的例外是叶子，她可以用她所拥有的恶魔之力嗅出空气中任何关系的变化，所以绿没有给她猜测的机会。除此之外，这是他们的小秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了他们的新身份，他们之间仍保持着一种幸福的正常关系。赤没有向他暗示过任何来自他祖父的厚颜无耻的建议，也没有询问过大木家族的财产状况，也没有问过绿是否可以随意地把他的名字写进遗产里。他似乎只是喜欢绿，只是因为他是绿，在绿看来这是理所应当的，毕竟他如此讨人喜欢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唯一让绿没弄懂的只有两件事，一是赤最后一次洗帽子是什么时候，以及，为什么选择绿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们能停一下吗?”赤碰了碰绿的胳膊，然后指着绿避开视线的一条小街。“我得给皮卡丘买点吃的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个简单的午餐约会不知怎么就变成了跑腿，但经过一个漫长的夜晚的报告和学习，绿会找任何借口留在外面，远离课本。绿并不热衷于参与任何让这种啮齿类动物兴旺发达的活动，但赤已经在这条道路上走在了几步了。绿把双手塞进口袋里，挡住早春的微风，假装环视街道，好像对这个地方不熟悉似的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤在比尔的商店前停了下来，蹲下身来，观察展览在橱窗里的宠物。绿拖着脚走了最后几步，站在赤身后，眼睛盯着人行道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在这里买东西，嗯?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。我认识比尔很久了。”绿咬着舌头，想知道自己是否在店里见过赤只是从没给过他注意。“哦，我记得这个。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿终于抬头看了看窗口那只长着金色眼睛的棕色猫。它注意到了他们，慢慢地打了个哈欠，露出小獠牙和粉红的泡泡糖舌头。绿的嘴角抽搐了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤低下头，与它的眼睛平齐，也报以微笑。“它很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的……”</p><p> </p><p>当绿看着它伸开四肢时，他想，要维持这样美丽的皮毛一定很痛苦，但她身上每一寸毛皮看起来都闪闪发亮，光滑无比。猫跳上了笼子里较高的平台，好奇地嗅着老鼠玩具。绿才意识到自己已经盯着看了有几秒钟，但为时已晚，赤一直在旁边看着。</p><p> </p><p>赤的眉毛慢慢扬起。“你喜欢它吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“什么?嗯…“他从来不会说谎，尽管这并不妨碍他现在假装自己有一张有说服力的脸。“我只是——你知道——随便看看。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”随便看看。“嗯，这听起来一点也不令人信服。赤移近玻璃窗，直到他的鼻子几乎碰到玻璃;猫把琥珀色的目光转向它，很快失去了兴趣，开始舔爪子。赤笑着直起身子，哦，绿知道他有麻烦了，因为他认识赤的时间刚刚够长，足以确定那种咧嘴笑是什么意思。“我们进去跟它打个招呼吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不应该给你的杀手老鼠找吃的吗?嘿!”</p><p> </p><p>当赤想要想要把他进来的时候他的力气大得惊人。绿被拽着胳膊拽进了商店，门上的铃响了起来，宣告他们的到来。赤大概忘记了他最初的任务是给皮卡丘买吃的，这个任务对绿来说仍然很奏效，他转而去寻找那只老鼠的主人。</p><p> </p><p>“比尔?”</p><p> </p><p>“赤!”一个头发蓬乱的男人从书架后面探出头来。绿好几次透过商店的橱窗看到过比尔，但从来没有直接看到过他——当地人对他的描述——绿在镇上听到的都是很中肯的。“还是老样子吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。“见鬼，他还记得。赤指了指他身后的展示柜。“我们可以摸摸它吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然，当然。快把笼子打开;你知道该怎么做的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿再一次被猛拉，这次是在商店里的双层猫笼前。赤放开了他，这样他就可以打开顶层的小门，小心翼翼地把它打开，这样笼子就不会发出响声。他俩但立刻引起了猫的注意，猫笔直地坐在平台上，甩动着毛茸茸的尾巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“伊布…“赤读着系在笼子侧面的一张纸，上面写着年龄、体重和性格。“三岁。有点害羞，但在平静的环境中会敞开心扉。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”绿摩挲着自己的后颈，只说了一句基本的回答来完成对话。</p><p> </p><p>赤从笼门旁边走来。“去吧，摸摸它。”</p><p> </p><p>绿把手从脖子上放下俩，慢慢地伸出来。赤点了一下头，表示鼓励，这才让他终于把手放到离猫几英寸远的地方，等待着。他觉得自己正被一只猫盯着看，被它当面评头论足，而这只猫除了尾巴动一下之外，一动不动地坐在那里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后它走上前，闻了闻他的指尖，用脸颊摩擦它们。当猫舔他的拇指时，他有点吃惊，感觉它的舌头沿着他的皮肤轻轻刮着奇怪的纹理。这当然比被龙猫咬要好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想它喜欢你，”赤说。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道?你会说猫语，是吗?”</p><p> </p><p>赤没有理会这句玩笑，继续专注地看着。绿用手指滑过猫的头顶，在猫的耳后轻轻揉了一下，然后在它的脸颊上刷了一下光滑的毛发。除了一些头部的抚摸，他不确定猫到底喜欢什么，但它似乎很享受这种关注，眼睛开始慢慢闭上，头向绿的手掌倾斜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这持续了不到一分钟。绿很快把手抽开，咔哒一声把门关上，然后转身离开笼子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“结束了吗?”赤在他身后轻声问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。这就是全部了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这很大，”赤一边在客厅里慢吞吞地转着圈儿，一边说，好像他迷路了一样。</p><p> </p><p>“比你那像鞋盒大小的人类洞穴还要大。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的洞穴很好。”</p><p> </p><p>绿确保他的笑声足够响亮来让赤听到。他给了赤时间去探索公寓，因为这间公寓确实能给人留下了深刻的印象，而绿则以拥有他的室内装饰而自豪。主题很简单——实际上就是把家里剩下的东西拿了过来，但绿只拿了他需要的家具，并且把物品简化到了极致。叶子说这间公寓太空了，但绿确信自己对它没什么意见。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，我来给你展示最好的部分。”</p><p> </p><p>“冰箱?”</p><p> </p><p>“对——对，不。天。“绿摸了摸他的额头，然后给出了一个久经锻炼的完美的笑容。“卧室”。</p><p> </p><p>赤的嘴唇抽搐了一下。“哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>令人难以置信的是，这竟然可行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至少，大部分。绿头脑中设想的一切都如预期发展——腼腆的吻，手在衣服上的滑动，揭示一寸又一存皮肤后的兴奋——直到绿第一次发现他的后背撞上了床垫，手腕被不甘落后的赤钉在他那热气腾腾的手掌下。</p><p> </p><p> ......点一下上面</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“在这之后，”他平静地说，他扭动着他的臀部，“轮到你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿早上醒来后，翻了个身正对着天花板，开始回忆着前一天晚上他可能发出的令人尴尬的声音。他的选择是要么随它去吧，要么用在大木绿的性绯闻传出之前小心地用枕头把赤捂死。这两种选择似乎都很合理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤在绿充分考虑后一个计划之前醒来，并主动提出做麦片粥。绿指出，根本就没有做麦片粥这种事，但他还是接受了赤的提议。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你有这么多种类的奶酪，”赤几乎一半的身子都在冰箱里，他早就把自己的麦片粥忘在了厨房的桌子上了。如果说绿对赤后背的兴趣少于他对他冰箱里的食物的兴趣的话，绿一定会感到被冒犯，特别是从他的视角能得到一个非常好的欣赏机会。直到当绿发现赤偷穿了他的睡裤，整个情况就变了。“这真的是最棒的部分。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真是不可思议，你知道吗?”</p><p> </p><p>他们挪到沙发上喝茶，绿挑了含最少咖啡因的茶叶，只是为了确保他没有继续做梦。考虑到他的工作，在家煮咖啡是他最不愿意做的事。</p><p> </p><p>“你去过什么地方吗?”</p><p> </p><p>绿认出他在对着赤的茶杯做鬼脸，而赤往自己的茶杯里大概装了他公寓里一半的蜂蜜。“当然。我在卡洛斯待了一年。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦。”赤恍然大悟，猛然挺直了身子。“这就是为什么你有这么多种奶酪的原因吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“不。也有可能?停下来。”</p><p> </p><p>赤在沙发上靠得越近，糖味就越明显。“那就是说你的法语也很流利，对吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oui.”（法语，是的）</p><p> </p><p>这种讽刺的语气对赤完全没有作用。可以肯定地说，绿对其他任何外语都一窍不通，因此他不会拒绝这个听起来能表现自己聪明又能令人印象深刻的机会。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么去那儿?”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……“绿用自己的勺子搅动着杯子。“我想，我是想离开一会儿。这是一个很好的方法来让自己进入状态，看看自己能做些什么。外面的世界比你想象的多得多。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯。嗯，确实。”赤看向别处，喝了一大口茶，或者更准确地说，加了一点茶的蜂蜜。绿咬着他的下唇，当他意识到他的嘴唇还是和前一晚的一样嫩的时候，他很快就停了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我有一个问题。“绿把杯子放在咖啡桌上。“那么，这是什么样的呢?离家三个星期?你带了些露营装备，就在某个山洞里住了一会儿?你自己做长矛，在河里抓鱼?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从赤第一次告诉绿后，绿就很擅长不去深究这个话题，但一段时间以来，他一直被那种想知道具体细节的冲动所折磨。不出所料，赤对着他的杯子皱了皱眉头，在沙发垫子上不安地挪动着身子。毫无疑问，这是一个令人痛心的话题，但如果他们要继续约会，绿认为他应该知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不……不像那样。嗯…”赤把他的杯子放在绿旁边的桌子上。“我确实有一些装备。睡袋和用品，罐头食品和能量棒…还有一本日记。我记下了我在森林里看到的动物。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢它。在那里很有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>绿的一只手滑过他的脸。试图使自己明白赤是如何工作的对他并没有什么用，但他至少可以试一试。“你是那里唯一的一个人，对吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤的目光再次移到一边，眼睛望向远处，嘴巴绷紧。绿用眼睛从手指间窥探着，然后慢慢地放下了手。</p><p> </p><p>“赤?”</p><p> </p><p>“外面还有其他人，”他匆忙地说，双手紧紧捏着自己的大腿。“森林里还有其他人。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁?”</p><p> </p><p>“一个毛皮偷猎者。“绿咽了下，感觉自己的心在下沉。“我看到他这样做了——他有一个完整的团队来帮助他。他们在森林里捕捉各种各样的动物来获取皮毛……把剩下的扔在后面。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几年前有传言说附近的森林里有一些令人不愉快的活动。绿对曾经发生的事情并不关心，但他记得新闻中提到过几次非法诱捕。</p><p> </p><p>“我阻止他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“赤，那很愚蠢——“</p><p> </p><p>“那不是。”赤突然反击到，弄得绿目瞪口呆。“必须有人阻止他们。我偷偷溜进他们的营地，把所有关在笼子里的动物都放了出来。”</p><p> </p><p>绿摇了摇头，摸了摸鼻梁。整个故事简直太疯狂了，让人难以理解，但赤的狂野足以让人相信这一点。“你没被抓住吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“最后他们的领导看见我了，然后……“赤向后靠在沙发上，刚才还在他身上的紧张情绪已经消失了。“他让我走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”他们的肩膀撞了一下，赤的脑袋低垂着，陷入了沉思。“我让他看到了动物的优点，他就决定不再做坏人了?”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，是的，是的。“绿用胳膊肘戳了一下赤的肋骨。“你不善于说服人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说服了你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿在咖啡馆上了班，换了一条路回家来调节一下，他漫无目的地穿过公园和街道，直到他来到宠物店门前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那只棕色的猫正在展览中，它蜷缩着尾巴在小毯子上打盹。当绿站在窗前时，它的眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔也睁得大大的，它又重新振作了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用力推开店门，挂在门上的钟响得很大声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我买了一只猫。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“我买了、一只猫。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。恭喜你。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么好祝贺的!”绿对着他的手机咆哮着，在店里踱来踱去，比尔正准备把伊布转移到一个笼子里。“你得——过来，我不管你在忙什么，但这是你的错，你得帮我把所有东西都搬回我的公寓，把一切都布置好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”赤听起来非常愉快，绿还没来得及反驳什么，赤就挂了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我做了什么?”绿又在宠物箱和厨房里的食物碗之间来回踱步。“我从来没有养过宠物。我连一株植物都养活不了。如果我把植物当宠物养，它就会死掉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他像，赤在身后大嘴地呼气，试图通过把垃圾倒进客厅角落里的一个盒子里来使自己足够忙碌。</p><p> </p><p>“养猫并不难。“接下来，赤绕过绿，把盛食物的碗填满。“我会给你一张单子。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你会没事的。”当赤的手擦过他的前臂时，绿吓了一跳，他甚至没有看到那家伙朝他走过来。他们面前的宠物笼子的门是开着的。“我知道你能行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个红褐色的鼻子首先从支架里伸出来，接着是颤动的胡须和毛茸茸的爪子。爪子向后缩了几秒钟，然后伊布终于完全走了出来。在确认了房间的状态后，它开始四处徘徊，犹豫地嗅着每个角落和物体。</p><p> </p><p>“它还好吗?“绿问道。</p><p> </p><p>“它只是在检查这个地方。猫在新家这么做是很正常的。“当伊布走近他的脚快速嗅了嗅时，赤笑了，然后继续它的探索。“它很快就会习惯的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊嗯……”绿迷迷糊糊地走进厨房，决定打破他不在咖啡厅外面喝咖啡的规定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们坐在沙发上看着伊布漫游。赤的咖啡杯里的咖啡只有绿的一半，他听着绿的漫谈。绿完全知道他会后悔在下午喝了这么多咖啡因，但他需要一些东西来提醒他不是在做梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这件事快把我逼疯了，所以我想知道。“他咬紧牙关，以防自己的牙齿因为摄入的过多的咖啡因而发出声响。“你最初为什么来咖啡店?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤耸了耸肩。“天气越来越冷了，所以我想从咖啡馆里拿点东西吃会很不错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿的眼睛缩小。“你一进来就点了一杯冰饮料。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，是的…”赤看向一边，抓了抓他的脸颊。显然，赤的脸也不适合说谎。“我不知道你在咖啡厅工作。我自己进去的。但在那之前我在附近见过你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真的吗?“绿把杯子放在腿上，想知道他以前怎么从来没有问过这个问题。他过去总是很有把握地认为，赤是第一眼就被一个火辣的咖啡师给迷倒了，并抓住了机会拿走了自己在杯子上记下的一个电话号码。“在哪里?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我看见你经常站在比尔的店门口。”赤看了看伊布，它正忙着用脸颊擦着每把椅子和桌子腿。“它在窗口的时候，你总是停下来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿把杯子放在一边，感到很清醒，摇了摇头。一个神秘的从远处观望的仰慕者似乎有些太离奇了。</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没见过你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你从来没有进去，也没有越过它向后看过去。”</p><p> </p><p>这是对的，所以绿不会讨论这个。相反，他对赤傻笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛。“你见过我几次，觉得我很帅，是吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他的脑海里，只有一种回应方式，即使他相当肯定赤不会如此随意地脱口而出夸奖和高度的赞扬。赤盯着他的杯子，而不是绿，过了几秒钟才回答。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来……孤独。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿用铅笔尖轻敲着他的卷子，试图第五次把他的作业从头到尾看一遍。再过几天就是春季考试了，一想到这些，他就如释重负。叶子给他发了好几次信息，提供了一些最后的补习课程，因为她知道绿是多么的愚蠢和固执，她不会告诉他什么时候需要帮助，什么时候需要更多的帮助。叶子知道这一点，但不知道它的程度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤非常清楚这一点。赤弄懂了他，而绿所能做的就是请他喝完后离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>距离他们上次通信已经有一个星期了。也许，赤也在为自己的课程而苦读，而绿还没有准备好承认他们相互沉默的真正原因是因为他把赤推开了，因为他说出了自己的秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿也不会说他现在只想一个人呆着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当有什么东西碰到他的腿时，他的记事本上的铅笔尖碎了。绿吓了一跳，把他的脚踝按在一起，往桌子底下瞥了一眼，想看看这是怎么回事——他的新猫，坐在他脚边，用金色的眼睛聚精会神地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿在座位上局促不安。“哦，嘿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那只猫发出一声低沉的呼噜声，突然跳了上来，完美地落在了绿的腿上。伊布转了两圈，找到合适的位置后就躺下了。振动的呼噜声让她的胡须嗡嗡颤抖，而绿可以通过它的腹部和他的牛仔裤感觉到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用一只手抚摸着她的背，继续用另一只手工作。令他吃惊的是，伊布整晚都和他在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到第二周结束时，他已是一筹莫展了。绿对自己的要求比预想的要严格得多，他仍然专注于首先需要解决的考试，然后去追他那古怪的、会养老鼠做宠物的男朋友，他能看穿绿这么多年允许生在包裹在自己身上的层层掩饰。他把上午的最后一张考试卷子放在教授的桌子上，然后冲出教学楼，来到校园的另一端。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>盲目地来到兽医科学大楼是一个糟糕的主意，这不仅仅是因为绿发现自己迷失在空荡荡的走廊上，而且他也意识到赤也可能在春季考试中。而且绿还可以走两步冲进教室让他自己在几十个人面前难堪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿停下脚步，把滚烫的额头贴在墙上，平静地接受了这样一个事实:他应该在其他人面前爬向赤，请求他把自己带回去，尽管他是个蹩脚的笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他也承认至少一次在他和赤一起走到他的大楼时，他应该稍微注意一下，至少记住赤说他的教室在哪一层。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走廊里突然响起的时钟报时的声音把他从内心的郁闷中惊醒。学生们开始涌出各个房间，有的在谈论考试，有的在考试后的疲劳中拖拖拉拉。绿踮起脚尖，望着人群，希望能看到赤就在这群人中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有凌乱的黑发或破烂的帽子蹦出来，所以当人群清空时，绿强迫自己下楼。大厅里只剩下了几个学生，整栋楼都显得空荡荡的。绿倚着墙，感到膝盖和肋骨一阵疼痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当前面的一扇门打开后，接着赤离开了教室，绿马上跳了起来。赤把一些文件塞进包里，还抱着一堆材料，根本没有多余的注意力扫视整个走廊，直到他发现绿就在他身后几步远的地方，看起来很失落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当绿想跑起来时他被自己绊了一下。他伸出手抓住赤的手臂，但并没有完全抓住赤。这并不是引起赤注意的最明智的方式，当绿试着刹车，鞋子在地板上发出刺耳的摩擦声，然后他的肩膀撞到赤的肩膀时，他差一点点就摔倒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤被这突如其来的抓住吓了一跳，猛地把胳膊抽了回去。绿同意了，他把双手放回到自己的膝盖上，试图整理自己因为来回上下楼而导致的过快的气息。不知怎么的，这样的状态让绿觉得还没有打断整个教室的考试那么有尊严。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“绿?”赤整理了一下书包的带子。“你在这儿干什么?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我一直——在……“绿深吸了一口气，用手抹了抹脸，祈祷自己看上去不要像他感觉到的那样汗流浃背。"...整个早上都在找你!”</p><p> </p><p>“你等我?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的!”绿可能会愿意承认，这几乎是一声尖叫，他的手指举起，弯曲着，好像随时都可能掐断赤的脖子。走廊里剩下的学生紧张地扫视了一下，然后明智地走出了大楼。尽管人们大声抗议，赤只是歪着头，好像他被搞糊涂了。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不给我发短信?”</p><p> </p><p>绿停顿了一下，双手仍然举在半空中。</p><p> </p><p>"...我不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>他们默默地对视了几秒钟。绿放下他的胳膊，站直了，眼睛四处扫视，以确保没有其他人看到他是一个彻头彻尾的白痴。值得庆幸的是，赤似乎对他们这种奇怪的状态感到困惑，并在适当的地方局促不安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧。绿再次举起双手，这一次是为了自卫，而不是出于杀人的冲动。“如果你生我的气，我完全能理解，因为我做的事情并不酷，但是，是的，我一直在找你，因为不知道为什么，没有你那疯狂的头脑在身边，会让我更疯狂。什么，你以为没人会找你吗?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤盯着他的鞋子，又沉默了，嘴巴紧抿着，不安地皱着眉头。绿突然觉得他们好像回到了他的公寓，无助地看着古老的秘密意外地浮出水面，只是这一次，他们的角色互换了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿揉了揉眼睛，感到精疲力竭。“天啊，赤……”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，”赤终于平静地说。“我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，嗯…绿轻轻地碰了碰他们的额头。“我陷得太深了，现在不能放你走了，白痴。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿尝试烹饪，并且赤主动帮忙切蔬菜，只是因为这比烹饪本身更省力。搞砸意大利面是很难的，绿谦虚地认为他在这方面做得很好。公寓里挺热闹的，他刚刚习惯了观察自己脚下，这样他就不会被伊布绊倒，而伊布喜欢在他脚下观察他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤吃了大约一半冰箱里的奶酪，但承诺明天会和绿一起去购物——或者更确切地说，帮忙挑选，然后绿负责出钱，但是没关系，因为绿不会孤身一人在商店里。他们把盘子收起来，一起走进浴室，把水调热，融化在花洒下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜晚，绿拉开被子，滑到赤的旁边。伊布已经蜷缩在他们床中央它通常待的位置，尾巴弯曲盖住它的肚子，尾巴尖还在动。赤的眼睛慢慢闭上，一股温暖的呼气从他的嘴边冒了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为没有人会来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>绿停顿了一下，直挺挺地坐着，手抓着被子，等赤说完，他才轻松地仰面躺下。他凝视着漆黑的天花板，双手紧张地握在一起，终于鼓起勇气，用以前从未想过的方式说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想我有一个秘密。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤在被窝里翻过来地面对面看着他。伊布喵喵地叫着，伸展了一下两条后腿。常磐市依然安静地如往常，从卧室的窗户外能听到这个城市地脉搏，一个遥远但足够令人舒服地背景音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我一直都很孤独。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赤的一只手滑过他的胸膛，寻找绿扭曲的手指。绿摊开手，握住赤的手，把它压在他的心脏轻轻跳动的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但现在已经不是了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。我也是。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>